Nick Wilde Hood
Chris2003's movie-spoof of "Robin Hood". Cast * Robin Hood - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Little John - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Maid Marian - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Prince John - Makunga (Madagascar 2) * Sir Hiss - Duke Weaselton (Zootopia) * Friar Tuck - Wooly the Mammoth (Cats Don't Dance) * Sheriff of Nottingham - Don Karnage (Talespin) * Alan-A-Dale - Jose Carioca (Saludos Amigos) * Lady Kluck - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) * Trigger and Nutsy - Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) * Otto - Rafiki (The Lion King) * Skippy Rabbit - Toulouse (The Aristocats) * Sis Rabbit - Marie (The Aristocats) * Tagalong Rabbit - Treasure (Whisker Haven: Tales with the Palace Pets) * Mother Rabbit - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Toby Turtle - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Captain Crocodile - Carface (All Dogs Go To Heaven) * Sexton Mouse - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Little Sister Mouse - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) * King Richard - Samson (The Wild) * Robin Hood as a Fortune Teller - Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) * Robin Hood as a Beggar Man - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) * Robin Hood Disguised as a Stork - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Little John as a Fortune Teller - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) * Little John as Sir Reginald - Vitaly (Madagascar 3) * Rhino Guards as themselves * Executor Guard as himself * Sheepdog Archer - Alex (Madagascar) * Warthog Archer - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Pig Archer - Boog (Open Season) * Bloodhound Archer - Winnie the Pooh * Mr. Turtle (Toby's Father) - Ollie the Pig (Home on the Range) * Grandma and Grandpa Owl - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) and Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) Gallery Nick wilde render.png|Nick Wilde as Robin Hood Pigletsbigmovie 164.jpg|Tigger as Little John Judy hopps render.png|Judy Hopps as Maid Marian Makunga.png|Makunga as Prince John Duke Weaselton.jpeg|Duke Weaselton as Sir Hiss Wooly the Mammoth.jpg|Wooly Mammoth as Friar Tuck DonKarnage1.jpg|Don Karnage as the Sheriff of Nottingham Three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3687.jpg|Jose Carioca as Alan-a-Dale Kanga.png|Kanga as Lady Kluck Stan and Heff.jpg|Stan and Heff as Trigger and Nutsy Rafiki the Mandrill.jpg|Rafiki as Otto Toulouse.jpg|Toulouse as Skippy Marie.png|Marie as Sis Treasure's Island-023.jpg|Treasure as Tagalong Aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-3087.jpg|Duchess as Mother Rabbit Pigletsbigmovie 274.jpg|Piglet as Toby Turtle Carface.jpg|Carface as Captain Crocodile Flik.jpg|Flik as Sexton Mouse Atta.jpg|Princess Atta as Little Sister Mouse Samson Lion.png|Samson as King Richard Vixey's beauty.jpg|Vixey as Robin Hood as a Fortune Teller Wile E Coyote.png|Wile E. Coyote as Robin Hood as a Beggar Man A7948e4e74278466916f70e9f9ff2437.jpg|Hubie as Robin Hood Disguised as a Stork Master Tigress.jpg|Tigress as Little John as a Fortune Teller Vitaly.jpg|Vitaly as Little John as Sir Reginald Alakay the Lion (better known as -Alex the Lion-).jpg|Alex as the Sheepdog Archer 432px-Panda.jpg|Po as the Warthog Archer Boog.jpg|Boog as the Pig Archer Screen image 215379.jpg|Pooh as the Bloodhound Archer Ollie The Pig.jpg|Ollie as Mr. Turtle Owl.jpg|Owl as Grandpa Owl Big-Mama-(Fox and the Hound).jpg|Big Mama as Grandma Owl Category:Chris2003 Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoof Category:Robin Hood Movies